


When I grow up (incomplete version)

by LimaBeanie



Series: When I Grow Up [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: Remember that time when Yifan was seven, saw Junmyeon for the first time and immediately told his mother that he wanted to “marry the angel on the swings” when he grew up? Tao does and he will never let him forget it.———This is a rough and incomplete version of the story. Part 2 is the final version so you can skip this part.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: When I Grow Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920835
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this and quickly realised that I had no idea where to go with this. Now over a month later and I still have no clue, so this is super rough and unfinished but I posted anyway in case someone is able to help me out. If anyone has any ideas for this or wants to take it and run with it then please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Edit 12 Sept: Thank you to everyone who helped me with this story! I’m going to rewrite this and post the complete story as part two of this series. So you can skip this part if you want.

7 Years Old

The first thing Yifan said when he saw Junmyeon for the first time, was that he was going to marry him one day. He was only 7, so it was cute. His mother hid her giggles behind her hand and agreed, failing at hiding her amusement. “Course you are baby.” She said, ruffling his hair as Yifan continued to play in the sand box. That should have been the end of it. By the time Yifan moved to the swings ten minutes later Yifan couldn’t even remember Junmyeon’s face, let alone that they were supposedly getting married when they grew up. This was supposed to be a funny story that his mother might have brought up years later to tease her son whenever he got into a new relationship. 

“Oh, is that the boy you said that you were going to marry when you were 7?” And a now older but no more mature Yifan would go red with embarrassment and scold his laughing mum. 

“MUM! Stop lying! I never said that!” Then it would be forgotten about again until the next time his mother brought it up. That’s how things were supposed to go. Problem was it wasn’t just his mum who heard him that day. No, the thing is that Tao was there too. 

*

15 Years Old

“So Noona, has your boyfriend told you that he’s already engaged yet?”

“Zitao! Let. It. Go. I was fucking 7 years old!” Yifan groans in embarrassment and exasperation while his girlfriend just giggles softly, albeit confused, at the interaction. “Babe please, don’t listen to him he’s an idiot.” Yifan pleads almost desperately. Tao’s bullshit was not going to be the reason that he lost his first girlfriend, if Yifan had anything to say about it.

“Yeah, besides we all know Kim Junmyeon is too good for you anyway.” Sehun adds, earning him a high five from Tao. Sehun wasn’t there that day – having only met Tao and Yifan years later – but Tao brings it up often enough – especially after he realised that Junmyeon lives on his street – that everyone in their friendship circle might as well have been there that day. “Babe, are you done eating? You wanna catch that movie now?” Yifan asks his girlfriend, desperate to get away from his so called friends. “You still have 30 minutes left. We didn’t even get to the part where you called him an angel!” Baekhyun calls after Yifan who’s already halfway out the door face completely red, as he pulls his giggling girlfriend along with him. “You guys are so mean to him.” Jongdae says but nobody takes him seriously seeing as he was laughing the hardest. 

*

20 Years Old

“Yifan! I cannot believe that you managed to hide this from me!” Sehun yells in lieu of a greeting as he approaches Yifan. Sehun was still deciding which university that he wanted to go to, so Yifan being the good hyung that he is offered to Sehun a tour of his campus while he was in town. But seeing the look on Sehun’s face, as he makes his way over to the water fountain where they decided to meet, Yifan was seriously regretting that now.

“Why are you calling me by name like you know me?”

“Hyung don’t change the subjuct!” Sehun says with a roll of his eyes. It’s not the first time that Sehun had forgone honorifics and it certainly won’t be the last, but Sehun plays along so that Yifan can’t distract him from the more pressing issue, by starting a fight over something that they both _know_ Yifan doesn’t actually care about.

“I don’t even what you are talking about Sehun.” Yifan lies, as if that would be enough to end this conversation.

“Kim Junmyeon goes here too!”

“Oh that.” They are definitely having this conversation then. ‘ _Tao is never going to get over this’_ Yifan thinks to himself. He really enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

“I was so shocked when I saw him on the way here! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you talk to him!”

“How? You’re still in high school.” Yifan snorts “Besides its not a big deal. Just because I said that I wanted to marry him once when I was seven doesn’t mean that I’ve been pining over him all this time. That’s pathetic.” Yifan says rolling his eyes, seemingly unfazed by the fact that not only does Junmyeon go to the same university as him, but is a music major as well – not that Sehun knows about that. It’s no wonder he comes off as this aloof and intimidating cool guy. “Really? Well then I might just make my move then.” Sehun says, suddenly putting on his flirty face and looking over Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan whips his head around to look behind him, only to see Junmyeon, pointedly not looking in their direction, while talking to someone that Yifan doesn’t recognise, his cheeks the prettiest pink that he’s ever seen. Not for the first time does Yifan find himself grateful that his friends don’t have access to his inner thoughts. Something about having to Junmyeon around campus all the time has recently reminded Yifan what the Seven Years Old Yifan saw in Junmyeon all those years ago. Yifan just knows that if Sehun knew about his **_minor_** reawakened crush, then his ‘friends’ will make it seem like he had been pining for all this time, no matter how much he will try to tell them otherwise.

Junmyeon’s friend unsubtly whips his head in their direction and Junmyeon can be seen whisper shouting at him, most likely telling him not to look. Yifan turns back to Sehun fully prepared to keep up his unbothered act, not wanting to fall for Sehun’s game but when he sees Sehun sending one of his signature flirty winks Junmyeon’s way – the wink that never fails to make the poor heart at the receiving end melt, Yifan slips up.

“Oh Sehun, do you want to die?” Yifan lowly growls, physically restraining himself from clenching his hand into a fist. Anyone else would have backed down and cowered in fear by now but not Oh Sehun. Yifan’s resting bitch face doesn’t really hit the same once one has seen him cry at the end of Finding Nemo.

“I cannot wait to tell Tao! He’s gonna be so mad that he missed the look on your face! Why don’t I have a camera?!” Sehun exclaims with that triumphant look on his face that Yifan hates more than anything in the world. Sehun pulls out his phone to either call Tao or take a picture, yifan doesn’t care which as he gives Sehun a shove towards the fountain before trying to get as far away from Sehun as he can. Sehun only stumbles a bit, having seen Yifan’s hand coming and braced himself accordingly. “Wait! You’re going the wrong direction! Your husband is that way!” Sehun calls out through his laughter before jogging to catch up with Yifan.


	2. Update!

I finally managed to finish this story! Go to part 2 to read the completed version! Thank you to everyone who gave their ideas for the story! You all really helped!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier let me know if you have any ideas for this. Also feel free to comment any general thoughts on what I’ve already managed to put together if you have them.


End file.
